It's only a song
by voguesque-mia
Summary: What happens when a new girl arrives during Harry's sixth year? What will happen when she gets involved in the lives of others? Will she ruin the Trio's friendship? Or make it stronger?
1. Everybody needs some purple

A/N:Thank you for reading this (: This is my first ever story and I really hope you like it! Let me know what you think and criticism is allowed!

Obviously I do not own Harry Potter, only in my dreams But Anna is aaaall mine

Voguesque-Mia xxxx

* * *

If you are visiting Hogwarts they'll show you the Great Hall first. This is where most things happen; the sorting, eating, duels and where the owl mail gets delivered. So, I suppose it's silly asking you (rhetorically of course) where this story is going to begin? Yes? Thought so. Down the corridor from the Great hall stood about 25 young children dressed head to toe in black robes (pointy hats included) but in front of all of the first years stood a girl around 16 years of age. She had long dark brown hair that cascaded down her hair like a waterfall, and vibrant purple eyes that scared the first years into looking at her. Unlike everybody else in the corridor she was dressed in skinny jeans and a grey cardigan {A.N. outfit on my page :) }

Contrasting to all the first years who were staring in awe at all of the moving staircases, portraits and charmed ceilings, not to mention gasping dramatically every time a ghost floated in and out of the Great Hall, the girl was just standing there silently playing with the ends of her hair waiting for her name to be called."Now you are all going to be sorted in a minute, all you have to do is walk into the Great Hall in an orderly line and wait for your name to be called. Is that understood?" A chorus of 'Yes professor' followed. Professor McGonagall ushered them all closer to the door just as Dumbledore announced the start of the sorting. As they all shuffled into the Hall the minute the door swung slowly open whispers erupted. Who was this new girl? Why wasn't she in school robes? What was she doing here? 'For the first time in the History of Hogwarts we have a transfer student! She will be in sixth year and I do hope you will all help her settle in well.' Everyone went silent when the stool was placed in the centre of the Hall in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house tables. 'Durant, Annabelle' Anna strode towards the hat and sat on the stool 'Well well well, we haven't had a Durant in over a thousand years, and now you. I wonder... Hmmm, where to put you... You're as witty as a Slytherin and beware enemies that wish to cross you're path. But then you've got a heart of a Hufflepuff and brains of a Ravenclaw. I think I know... GRYFFINDOR !' The whole of the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and wolf whistles whilst the other tables – mainly Slytherin- grumbled.

"Harry you can't do this! You'll get caught! It's dangerous! You could be EXPELLED!' Hermione exclaimed pacing the Gryffindor common room. "Oh do be quiet Hermione! I've got the cloak I won't be seen. And anyway, I only want to see what she does every time she goes out at night.' Harry replied slipping on the invisibility cloak  
"Harry's right Hermione, nobody knows anything about her, she's always by herself, always reading and Snape likes her. Therefore something isn't right with the girl!' Ron replied bending down to pick up the Marauder's Map. He handed it to Harry and then watched his best friend cover his arm with the cloak and the common room door bang shut. Harry walked down the steps and muttered 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' tapping his wand on the parchment. Once it had come to life he carefully searched the map for Annabelle Durant. Her name and some footsteps appeared on the map on the stairs by the great hall, she was running down the steps and then heading towards the Hufflepuff common room. Harry frowned to himself and started to follow her. As he neared the Hufflepuff common room he checked the map again. Surely enough there her name was. But she wasn't waiting outside of the common room she was standing in front of a painting of some pears. If Harry remembered correctly, the painting led to the kitchens if you tickled them. He carefully walked towards Annabelle making extra care to not make any noise as he neared her he could hear her musical laughter. 'Tickle a painting? Who would have thought!' she muttered to herself still giggling softly at the thought, but sure enough that's what she did. The portrait slid open revealing the kitchens and once she was inside Harry quickly followed. 'Mistress Anna! Dobby is glad you is come to see him Dobby is!' a small house elf dressed in a tea cosy trotted over to where Annabelle was, he bowed in front of her and excitedly spun on the floor. 'Dobby, I'm not your mistress. You don't have to call me that! Anna will do.' She smiled at the house elf and then bent down so she was Dobby's height 'Yes Mistress! Dobby means Anna! Mistress Anna!' the girl laughed and sat down on a stool. Suddenly she turned around. 'Are you planning on joining me Potter? Or are you just going to stand there staring all night?' Harry jumped, startled that she was talking to him. He checked to see if he had the cloak on still. 'Yes, you're invisible. Yes I can see you. But seriously, sit down you're making me anxious' Harry obeyed her and then took the invisibility cloak off, well; it was pointless now she knew he was there. 'How did you...' Harry started  
'know you were here? Easy. I've been able to see through cloaks for years. Ever since I was 12 and got in a fight with my brother. He blinded me in one eye and the healers did something to it. Ever since then I've been able to see things that are supposed to be invisible. 'Harry nodded smiling slightly at her 'so a bit like Mad Eye Moody's eye? And is that why they're purple?' He asked looking straight into her eyes.  
'Sort of...Except mine's real. And no, no it's not. I was born with these colour eyes.' She smiled down at him and then back at the mug of Hot Chocolate that had appeared in front of them both. Over the next 2 hours Harry and Annabelle conversed about almost everything they could think of: from which music they liked to their childhoods. '...So because of my sister's need to always have my parent's attention they didn't have the time to teach me, One night Professor Sprout came round ours for dinner, asked me a few basic questions I should have known - ones that you're meant to learn this term, but I'm supposed to know further in advance – and when I didn't she suggested I came to Hogwarts. So here I am!'  
'Wow. But how come you don't have to wear uniform?' Harry asked peering curiously at her.  
'Are you kidding me?! There's no WAY I'm going to wear that hideous excuse of a uniform.' Noticing Harry's glance down at his clothes she carried on 'I mean you're alright, the guys look good In it but it makes the girls look frumpy and I refused to come here if I had to wear it. Since Brussels is a good friend of ours – and my Godmother – she spoke with Dumbledore and they agreed that I didn't have to wear it.' Anna finished, yawning.  
'Brussels?' Harry asked smirking at her.  
'I'm not some freak Potter! I don't call EVERYONE after vegetables. honestly..' Anna giggled and rolled her eyes. 'Anyway, i call her Brussels 'cause surnames Sprout I call her Brussels, ya know? Like Brussels Sprout?' Harry laughed then stood up holding his hand out to her. 'Come on, let's go back to the common room, you're tired.' Anna took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder yawning once again. Harry laughed at let go of her hand to hold on to her waist so he could walk her back to the common room without her falling over from exhaustion. 'I'm glad you followed me Harry.'  
'Me too Annabelle. Me too' he smiled at her and they started to walk back to the common room with Harry looking at the map so they wouldn't get in trouble. 'Oh and Harry?'  
'Yeah?'  
'Stop calling me Annabelle. It's too long. It's either Anna or Belle. One of them.' She declared putting her head back in the crook of Harry's neck. Watching her stumble over one of the steps Harry lifted her effortlessly off the ground into his arms. 'Anna it is then. Now, go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get to the common room.'

* * *

Sneak of next chap: 'Where the Hell were you huh?! What if I had needed you?'

'Well you didn't did you? So back off!'


	2. Notes only cause trouble

Again, I don't own HP, if I did i would be very rich right now :) I own Anna though which is always a plus.

Mia x

* * *

'Mr Potter I would appreciate it if you would actually pay attention in my lesson instead of sniggering under your breath.' Professor McGonagall screeched, waving her finger at the Boy Who Lived. 'Yeah Potter, pay more attention.' Anna whispered to him whilst doodling on her parchment.  
'You're the one passing me notes. Hypocrite.' Harry hissed under his breath elbowing her gently in the ribs, she squeaked quietly and glared at him. Deciding that it wasn't worth losing House Points for having a go at him so she reached down to her bag and grabbing another piece of parchment, started scribbling something on it, finishing she slid it over to Harry.

_You up for kitchens tonight?  
And stop elbowing me. Your uncle never teach you to not hurt girls?  
-__**Anna**_

Harry grinned to her and started to reply stopping abruptly every time McGonagall turned to face them.

Anna...Anna...Anna...  
(nearly called you Belle there. May switch it up from time to time :P)  
Haven't you learnt by now? My uncle never taught me anything, so I'm going to continue.  
Yeah I'm up for it. As long as Hermione-I'm-going-to-rat-you-out-Granger doesn't yell at us again.  
That girl scares me. Not as much as you do though ;-)_  
- __**Harry**_

Anna read it then looked over to where Hermione was sat. As always she was glaring at Anna and Harry. That girl _really_ did not like her.

_Belle?! Since when? You are one strange boy.  
Well I'm telling you now. Stop poking me or I'll smack you.  
Ha ha ha. She'll yell at us anyway. Can't you see her glaring at us already?  
She needs to chill out a bit.  
And hey! I'm not scary __ you're mean.  
-__**Anna **_

Strange? You're one to talk.  
ha ha ha go on then.  
Yes, yes I can see her glaring. Looks like she's having fun.  
Fine, I take it back you're not scary. You're adorable.  
Happy now?  
**-Harry**

_Yes  
-__**Anna**_

Harry smirked and shoved the parchment back into his bag. Finally deciding to listen to what McGonagall was saying, 'So I want a 4000 word essay on the vanishing spell by next Monday. No exceptions or you'll be spending every night with Filch for a week. You may go.' Watching everybody pack their belongings up and slowly start exciting the room, the Transfiguration Professor bowed and disappeared, in her place stood a tabby cat. 'I can never get used to that.' Anna stated looking at the teacher's animagus form. Harry smiled at her silently agreeing and joined Ron at the door. 'What were you two giggling about? Hermione looked like she wanted to kill you both.'  
'Anna's stupidity that's what. And when doesn't Hermione look like she wants to kill us?'  
'I'm not going to respond to that Pothead.' Anna retorted stomping off towards the common room but not before smacking Harry on the back of his head.  
'Women, pain in the ar-'  
'If I were you I wouldn't finish that statement Ronald.' Hermione growled from behind them making the boys jump. 'Jesus 'Mione! How long have you been there?'  
'Oh since Annabelle hit Harry and walked off. Speaking of...What did you two do now?'  
'Us? We didn't do anything! We're hurt that you have so little faith in us' Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at the boy's fake innocence, muttering the password to the common room she left them at the bottom of the stairs leading to the dorms.

Spotting Anna sitting on her bed she walked over to her bed and sat down at the end picking up Anna's potion's assignment she had given up on. Starting to correct it for her she debated in her head asking her something. Anna turned her IPod off and looked at Hermione. 'Thanks...For helping.'  
'No problem. Can I ask you something?' Hermione put the quill down and looked at Anna.  
'Sure, although technically you already have.' Anna replied smiling, Hermione laughed and continued. 'This is going to sound really odd, but how do you always look so fashionable and pristine even when you oversleep?' She asked blushing slightly. Anna laughed and thought about it for a minute. 'It's sort of hard to explain.' She finally stated 'It's not something that is hard for me...If that makes sense? It's sort of like it's normal for me to colour co-ordinate clothes and it's not a chore like it is for some people, to me it's more, well, fun.' Hermione went silent for a minute and just took everything into consideration. 'Would you mind helping me? I mean I know I have to wear the uniform but could you do something with it? Please?' Anna grinned at her bushy haired roommate and launched herself at her, hugging her tightly she squealed and hopped off the bed to run towards her wardrobe. 'You can borrow some of my clothes for now, so I can work on your uniform. Since we've finished lessons for today you're allowed to not wear uniform.' Catching Hermione's worried look she carried on 'Don't worry I won't make you wear high heels or tiny skirts. What sort of things do you prefer?' She asked whilst digging through her mountain of clothes.  
'Jeans normally.' Anna nodded and pulled out an outfit for Hermione; once she had changed Hermione gave Anna her uniform and pulled out the other 4 shirts and 3 skirts from her trunk. Anna took one look at them at chucked them in the bin. She pulled out her wand from her pocket and reached under her bed for her sketchpad. 'Why did you do that?' Hermione asked peering at Anna curiously. 'It's so much easier to work with a blank canvas. And anyway I've been designing some things that could work for school since Dumbledore relaxed the rule on the older student's uniforms. I thought I might be able to help someone.' Hermione nodded and sat down on the bed next to the fashionista. 'Annabelle...' Hermione stated nervously. Anna glanced up at her motioning for her to continue 'I'm sorry, for always having a go at you and Harry and generally not being very nice to you. I suppose it was because I was jealous that you were going to take Harry and Ron away. It's always just been us three until you and I thought I was losing them. I'm really sorry.' Anna stopped what she was doing and looked up at Hermione. 'Hey, don't get upset. I understand, I would have been the same if it was me.' Anna pulled the girl into a hug 'we're friends now though aren't we?' Hermione laughed grateful that Anna had forgiven her. 'Thank you.'

Meanwhile in the common room Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard Chess. 'Do you think they've killed each other yet?' Ron asked motioning towards the girl's dormitory.  
'Well I haven't heard any yelling yet or any unexpected loud noises so I think they're fine. '  
'CHECKMATE! Ha! I win!'  
'Always the modest one aren't we Ron?' As Harry started packing away the chess board a redheaded girl came up to him. 'Hey Harry, I was wondering if we could talk?' Harry looked up at her. 'Yeah sure Ginny.' He motioned for her to sit down on the couch.  
'So I was wondering why I never saw you anymore' Ginny declared shifting closer to the boy. 'I mean I thought we got close over the summer and then we came back to school and you got distant again. What's going on? Is it that new girl? I don't like her; she seems weird and is actually ugly. I don't understand why all the girls like her.. .'  
'Hey! Don't talk about Anna like that! She's definitely not ugly and is a heck of a lot nicer than you are. We became distant because I BROKE UP with you. Do you understand what that means Ginny? It means we're not going out anymore.'  
'Yes I know that Harry! I was there you know! What I mean is that you're never around! We're not even friends anymore. What if I had needed you huh?! Oh wait... You'd be too preoccupied with that 'Annabelle' wouldn't you have! Gosh you're so selfish Harry. I could've needed YOU.'  
'Well you didn't did you! So **back off** Ginny. You're the one that's being selfish. Charming that it's NOW you seem to care about me, when in the summer when we were 'getting close' you were off sleeping with some guy down the road!' Ginny glared at him furiously and stormed out of the common room. Once the portrait door swung shut all Harry could here was his heartbeat. How dare she blame him when she was the one that had cheated on him? How could she say those things about Anna? _She's only jealous Harry, she's only jealous _he thought to himself. Besides from his heartbeat he heard footsteps and felt the couch sink slightly where someone sat down on it. 'Hey, I came down just as she ran off. Are you ok?' A pale arm reached out and placed it on top his own. He turned his head slowly taking in how beautiful he thought Anna was. Oh, how she could take his breath away. He smiled slowly, reluctantly almost, at her. 'Yeah, she's just being her usual self again.' Anna shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist, unable to register how someone as amazing as her was friends with somebody like him. 'She'll calm down eventually and start leaving you alone. Oh I almost forgot. Hermione let me de-frizz her hair and do her make-up and sort her wardrobe out.' Anna declared excitedly. Harry laughed, running his fingers through her hair. 'Wow, that's some achievement there. Lavender's been nagging her since first year to calm her hair down' Anna giggled and turned her head towards Harry. 'See that's where she went wrong. She nagged her. Hermione came to me. Plus Lavender does look like someone's attacked her with a paintbrush.'  
Inside the dormitory Hermione was pacing. She had yet to look in the mirror and Anna had said she was only going to the common room to see if the boys had left for dinner yet. Little did she know that Anna had deliberately decided not to come back knowing that if she did Hermione would never leave the dorm. Fifteen minutes later she decided to brave the big bad common room and go down.  
Anna had toned down her hair by putting some sort of charm on it; instead of being bushy it now flowed softly down her back in soft waves. Anna had then proceeded to attack her with scissors and gave her a fringe. Nervously Hermione walked down the steps and into the common room, as she did Anna looked up from the couch at her. She smiled encouragingly and held out her hand for Hermione to sit next to her. That then made Harry look up at Hermione. The minute did his jaw dropped open. 'Wow, 'Mione you look incredible.' Now blushing bright red she sat down next to Anna. 'It's all Anna, she's the genius behind this'  
'Yeah but it's your body babe!' Anna declared standing up. 'C'mon let's go to dinner. Give everyone a heart attack.' Anna smirked winking at Hermione.

Later that night Harry and Anna were sitting on the stools in the kitchen, Harry still in his uniform and Anna in her pyjamas. Watching her shiver, Harry pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. 'Bloody hell you're freezing!' she nodded wrapping her hands around her mug of hot chocolate warming her hands up. Inside her heart was racing and she daren't say anything in case she started stuttering. 'So what do you think we should do about Ron and Hermione? They both seem adamant that they don't like each other in that way.' Glad to have a distraction for the moment Anna began to express her ideas. 'Well, I think Hermione's close to admitting it to me, call it female intuition. Ron on the other hand...'  
'Yeah, it's like they're both completely oblivious to how each other feels' unbeknown to them instead of just describing Ron and Hermione's budding relationship they were also describing their own. 'I got an own from my parents yesterday.' Anna started looking at the ground. Harry noted how she suddenly dropped the happy –go-lucky Anna act and hugged her closer to his body. 'What did it say?' Brushing the hair out of her eyes he wiped a tear from her cheek.  
'Not much, they said that they're thinking of sending Alice – my youngest sister – to Hogwarts next year when she's old enough. They also said that I would have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as they're going skiing in the Alps and they leave the day before school finishes for break.' Harry felt as if his heart was going to rip out of his chest every time he looked at her. Even though he had never met her parent's before he still hated them with a passion for making their daughter feel so unwanted by them. How could they be so materialistic that they were unwilling to wait one day before going on holiday so she could join them? 'I'll stay with you here so you won't be on your own.' Anna snapped her head up to look at Harry in shock. It was at that moment that she realized how lucky she truly was to have Harry Potter in her life. She hugged him tightly and smiled 'as lovely as that is, you can't. You've got Ron's to go to and I wouldn't want to ruin your Christmas.' Harry let his hand slide up from her waist to her arm and finally to rest on her cheek. 'Being with you would make my Christmas better. Definitely not worse.' He said slowly moving his face closer to hers and tilting it to an angle slightly. Anna realized what he was going to do and her heart started beating ferociously. Finally she relaxed just as his lips brushed against hers. It was just as she imagined it to be. Perfect. Responding to his kiss she ran her hand up his arm and rested her hand on the side of his face whilst his right hand was tangled in her long dark hair. Deepening the kiss harry moved his other hand to grip her waist and secured her more tightly to him. 'What the hell is going on here?!' a voice yelled forcing them both to pull apart.

* * *

oooh what's going to happen?

Review please. Makes me actually think somebody is reading this.

Love love xxx


	3. Eliminate the problem

A/N - Just like to state that you are very lucky this chapter didn't include the bands Sclub 7, Sclub 8/Juniors, Steps, Busted or any other cheesy bands. My best friend + I are having a very weird 'back in the day' conversation and it seems to be the only thing keeping me awake since it is 2:00 in the morning in snowy england.

Love love  
-Mia xx

P.S. i do not own any of the characters apart from Anna, and i also don't own the song. I'm afraid it belongs to Taylor. Shame really.

* * *

'_What the hell is going on here?!' a voice yelled forcing them both to pull apart._

_

* * *

  
_

Anna jumped off Harry's lap clutching her heart which felt like it was pumping so hard she might have a heart attack. Turning round she gripped hold of the table finally noticing the hundred or so house elves – including Dobby – who were now staring. 'Oh. Annabelle. It's you.' A cold voice by the doorway said. 'I never expected to see you condoning this sort of behaviour let alone joining in. I expected so much more from you.' The woman said scowling at Anna. Harry stood up and putting an arm around Anna and opened his mouth to say something earning a swift stomp on his toe from the girl herself. 'M-Mother... I'm... Well...Erm...W-what are you doing here?' Harry's eyes widened considerably and immediately dropped his arm from Anna's waist upon learning that this stern looking woman was Anna's mother. Before, he was sure in his mind that if he ever saw her parents he would tell them what he truly felt – that they were heartless at leaving Anna at Christmas and for deserting her at every given moment – Now however, he would much rather face a room full of Death Eaters than stand up to this woman. 'Does it matter why I am here? I came to see if you were settling in alright. Friends of yours in that room upstairs said you were in the kitchen. Aren't you fed dinner here? Anyway, pack your things. After what I've seen you're not staying in this dump. They'll turn you into some commoner. Honestly, the Annabelle I raised would never do this!' The woman reached forward to grab Anna's arm. 'Your sister misses you terribly too. I'm afraid she'll have to wait to see you. First you must undergo more lessons with Frederick.'  
'But mother! He taught me and Sophie when we were 10! I know the basic rules of etiquette and I'm perfectly happy here and I plan on staying!' Anna's mother looked at her daughter in shock and then turned to Harry. 'You! What have you done to my daughter? You have turned her into a rude, obnoxious child who has seemed to forgotten her place! Annabelle you will do as I say and that is final!'  
'Or what Mother? You'll what?'  
'Don't make me answer that Annabelle.'  
'Too late.'  
'That's it! You are to stay here until the end of the school year. In summer you will stay with your Aunt Josephine in France and then once you graduate that will be it. We will continue to pay for your basic needs and then once you turn seventeen you will accept your inheritance from your Grandmother and have no more contact with me, your father and your siblings – and that includes Sophie, do you understand? This is your final warning Annabelle Marie Durant. Come with me and we will pretend this never happened and your father needn't not know about this, if you chose not to come with you will be disowned from this family forever.' Anna paused for a minute and let the words sink in. Walking up to her Mother she looked her in the eye. 'What you do not realize mother is that you have made my mind up for me. Family should be there for someone through thick and thin and yet all you have ever done is criticize me and hurt me. I will stay here and you may disown me, but you will never take Sophie away from me. She is my twin and she always will be.' Finally breaking eye contact with her mum she stepped back and stood by Harry's side. 'Mr Potter, I do not give a damn who you are or what you have done for the wizarding world. All you have caused my family so far is despair and destruction for taking my once lovely polite daughter away from us. I hope you are happy with yourself. You may not go back on your decision Annabelle. This will be the last time you see me. Goodbye Annabelle.' With that she turned around and walked out of Hogwarts. The minute she was out of sight Anna broke down crying collapsing on Harry.

The next morning Anna got dressed and walked down to the common room eyes blotchy from crying. Instead of her usual stylish self she was dressed in plain clothes and had just pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Sitting down next to Harry on the arm chair she rested her head on his shoulder. Kissing her forehead softly, he rubbed her arm 'how are you feeling?' he murmured in her ear. Anna shrugged in response and just looked at him, on hearing her stomach rumble he stood up and held his arm up 'c'mon you need to eat something.' Anna reluctantly stood up and took his hand. Once in the Great Hall she sat down in between Harry and Hermione and watched her friends give her sympathetic looks. Most – if not all – of Gryffindor knew that something had happened to Anna the night before, as when they came back from the kitchens Harry was carrying Anna and she was still crying. However, the only people that had been told were Hermione and Ron. 'Anna, sweetie, can I talk to you in my office?' a soft voice said above the four. Anna nodded and stood up following Professor Sprout out of the Great Hall. The second they left the whispers erupted, everyone wanted to know what had happened to make the once feisty brunette spiral into depression over night.

Meanwhile in Professor Sprout's office, Anna was curled up on the couch with her godmother.  
'...A-And then she, s-she left.' Anna hiccupped wiping her eyes on a tissue that Pomona gave her. The herbology teacher patted her back then softly said 'Anna, I don't mean to sound horrible but you and your family have never really got on. Are you sure this isn't a good thing in the long run?'  
Anna looked up at her startled 'No! It's not Mother that's the problem. It's Sophie. And Alice is only ten. She's young enough to not understand the situation unlike Sophie and Adam, she'll hate me.'  
'No Anna, she won't. Sophie will never hate you and Alice listens to everything Sophie says. You'll see them both soon. In the mean time you can't stay with your aunt Josephine every summer. She's a nasty piece of work. You can stay with me. Now run along, you're going to be late for potions.' Anna hugged her Godmother and walked to the door. 'Oh and Anna? At lunch go and change into something more you.' Anna laughed and walked to potions considerably happier.  
As Anna opened the door and walked in the whole room went silent. It seemed that Snape was late for once so all the students were sitting on the tables and talking amongst themselves, they had mistaken Anna for the Professor so had all panicked and stopped talking, but the second they realized they were wrong they went back to being as noisy as they were before. Anna quickly spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and went over to them. Hermione looked at her worriedly for a second then pulled a bagel out of her bag. 'Thought you might be hungry.' Anna smiled at her thankfully and took the bagel. Sitting on Harry's lap she thought about how best to approach the subject. Luckily for her, Ron did the honours. 'What did Professor Sprout want?'  
'She wants me to stay with her for summer instead of my aunts.'  
'Oh, well that's good, I suppose.' Hermione responded. Harry's arms tightened around her.  
'How do you feel about that?' he asked resting his head on her arm. She looked at him for a second and then replied. 'She's always been more of a mother to me than mine has, and my aunt doesn't exactly like anyone under the age of 40 so I think it'd be good.' Looking back at the group she added 'As long as you guys promise to visit.' They laughed and agreed. 'Somehow I have a feeling Snape's not going to turn up' Hermione sighed and nodded while the other two grinned and packed their stuff up. 'And what do you two think you're doing?' Hermione asked peering at them suspiciously.  
'Well Anna said it, so we think that we have more productive things to be doing than sitting in a classroom all morning till next lesson. You both can either stay here or join us.' Ron stood up and put his bag on; Harry lifted Anna up off his lap and stood up too. 'I'm staying here. And I suggest you do the same Anna.' Hermione said whilst giving disapproving looks to the boys.  
'I'll give it fifteen minutes and then I'm out of here 'Mione.' The boys grinned, Harry kissed Anna quickly and they both walked out of the room.

Half an hour later all four of them were sitting in the common room. 'I can't believe I've done this! I'll never get Head Girl now!' Hermione paced the common room stressing out. Anna covered her mouth to stop her laughing which caused Ron to start laughing and then Harry. 'I'm going to be in so much trouble and you lot are laughing! I'm going to the library to study!' Swinging her arms widely and face looking like she wanted to kill someone, Hermione could scare a basilisk. However, Anna was obviously an exception to this as she had managed to fall off of the couch and was now lying on the floor crying from laughter. 'Oh I do love that girl. C'mon you two can help me with her new uniform I haven't finished yet.' They all arose and started towards the girls dormitory. 'Erm, Anna?' Ron asked stopping by the foot of the stairs. 'We can't get into your room. The stairs change to a slide if we try.' Anna grinned knowingly. Pulled her wand out of her pocket and summoned their brooms. 'That's why you're going to fly out of this window and come back in through the one in the room. Simple.' Carrying on up the stairs she left the two boys standing there with their brooms facing the window. 'You first Harry. I've never really fancied plummeting to my death from here. Would much rather prefer the Astronomy tower. At least that allows me to think a little bit about dying before I hit the ground.' Ron said pushing Harry closer to the window.  
'Wow. I never knew how much of an inspirational speaker you were Ron. Makes me feel so confident that you have trust in this plan. Just go after me.' Mounting his broom Harry flew out of the window and flew straight into the girl's dorm, seconds later followed by a petrified looking Ronald. 'I am never doing that again.' He stated sitting down on one of the beds. Anna laughed and carried on sewing the buttons on Hermione's shirts. Looking around the room Ron took in how different it was to the boy's dorm. Instead of having only a bed, chest of drawers and a small bedside table for each person, the girls had a wardrobe, bedside table, bed, and desk each. 'How come you have more things than we do?' He asked rather annoyed.  
'Because we know how to conjure things up Ronald, unlike you obviously doesn't know how to create a wardrobe and a desk.' Wandering around the room and picking up various objects such as her IPod, shrunken piano, mobile phone, and laptop, he curiously inspected each one in awe. Putting them back down on her desk he went over to the corner of her room. 'WOW. It's so beautiful...' Anna vaguely heard Ron but didn't realize what exactly he'd picked up. 'Ron... I have a feeling if you break that Anna will kill you.' Hearing that Anna decided it would be best if she looked up. As she did she realized that Ron had picked her guitar up and was now pretending to play it. 'Ron. Put it down. Now.' Taking a quick glimpse of the brunette he comprehended how serious she was. Slowly putting it down he took a step away from it. Anna let out a sigh of relief and waved her wand transfiguring a button into a guitar. 'You can play with that. This one means nothing to me.' Ron grinned and sat on Hermione's bed playing it. Instantly Anna regretted it. He was terrible. Awful actually. Her 5 year old cousin could play it better than he could. Sitting down next to her Harry grabbed the headphones from her bedside table and put them on. 'Kill me now.' He whispered to her.  
'What the heck is that noise!' Hermione yelled running into the common room 'they're thinking of calling the ministry!' spotting Ron and the guitar she stifled a laugh 'and perhaps they should...ban him from playing that.' Having heard that Anna and Harry started laughing and Ron looked up in surprise. 'Ron, perhaps you should leave the guitar playing for Anna...' Ron smiled and gave the guitar back to Anna 'I only wanted to see what it was like. Not really my thing.' Anna tried to look serious but struggled. 'We know Ron, trust us. We know.' Anna changed it back into a button and left it at that.

'... You smile that beautiful smile and all the girls in the front row scream your name. So dim that spotlight tell me things like I can't take my eyes off of you, I'm no-one special just another wide eyed girl who's desperately in love with you, give me a photograph to hang on my wall; superstar.'  
'Aww, you shouldn't have written me a song, even though I do know I'm amazing.' A voice said behind Anna making her jump. Startled she gazed up at the voice, noticing Harry she laughed. 'Don't be so arrogant. You interrupted it anyway.' she replied smacking his arm.  
'So finish it then.' Seeing her scared look he carried on 'What's there to lose? I've already heard some of it and from what I've heard you're amazing.' Reluctantly she picked up her guitar again.  
'you played in bars, you play guitar, I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are, and you'll never see you sing me to sleep every night on the radio...' Putting her guitar down she smiled at Harry 'Happy now?' instead of answering her he leaned into kiss her. 'I'll take that as a yes then.' She murmured pressing her lips to his again.

'So she's dating the Potter boy you say?' a snakelike voice hissed into the darkness.  
'Yes master. Would you like me to eliminate the problem Sir?' The servant replied bowing in front of his master. 'No. She could be of assistance to us. Just monitor her Pettigrew.'  
'Yes Master. And while you're at it check on how young Draco is doing.'  
'I heard he is making considerable progress. Master.  
'Yes Pettigrew i know that! It never hurts to check up on him from time to time though. He may be slacking. Now what do you plan to do with that filthy mudblood who tried to stand up to me?'  
'Malfoy threw him into the dungeons My Lord. Would you like him brought up here?'  
'Yes. I haven't caused anyone pain for over 2 hours. This is not natural. Bring him here immediately.'  
'Yes my Lord.' the small rat like man scattered off down the corridor to bring in the innocent man.  
'It's alright Nagini you will be fed very shortly. Be patient. Potter's girlfriend will soon be your meal as well.'


	4. Sorry, i burned the wood

Hey, thanks for all the reviews you all made me smile so much.

Abbey Hale is Team Jasper – firstly, Anna isn't flawless it's just at the beginning she seems like she is but as the chapters develop she'll become less flawless and her 'real self' will start to appear more. It's just I felt that she's started at a new school and I think – it was like this for me – that when people do that they tend to behave all flawless so people like them? I don't know. There are subtle hints about it, firstly I never explained why she has purple eyes, and let's just say the cloak incident isn't exactly as it seems.  
Secondly, what I didn't make clear and should have is that between the when Anna first joins and when her and Harry are in the kitchen it's already been two weeks or so. It isn't an instant connection between them. And between the first chapter and second it's been two months so they've developed as friends more. At the beginning I wanted Hermione to really dislike her and be jealous and then I found that actually I didn't so I changed that slightly. I'm not really a Ginny fan either, so I decided that I wanted her to be so unlike her character really is.  
Thirdly, I felt that my Anna being separated from her family and having a Mum that disliked her made her relate more to Harry and how he felt every summer. Also it becomes more prominent further along the storyline as to why Anna's mum was so quick to 'get rid of her' so to speak.  
Fourthly, again it's more of a wait for further chapters as it'll become clearer then.  
Don't worry about criticizing its fine (: everyone has their own opinion.

Blah blah blah I do not own anything besides Anna.

Lovelove – Mia xx

* * *

Outside the weather was frosty and everything was covered in a white glistening substance that made the castle sparkle. While everyone in the castle slept, a girl sat on top of the roof covered in a blanket. Unbeknown to her she was being watched. 'What have you done Anna?' she murmured to herself burying her head in her hands. 'He'll hate you when he finds out. You're such an idiot.' Looking towards the moon she muttered an incantation and watched the frost gather around her shielding her from everything, when it cleared in her place stood a blonde girl with frosty blue eyes and a much more flawless face. 'You don't belong here.' She said preparing to disappear into the night. Suddenly she was started by a noise inside the dormitory. Turning around she spotted Hermione preparing to get out of bed. 'Shit!' turning back into the Anna everyone knew and pretending to be looking at the stars. 'Anna? What are you doing out here? It's freezing!'  
'Just thought I'd clear my head. I couldn't sleep.' Hermione nodded and held out her hand to help Anna get back into the dorm.  
At breakfast the next morning Anna was unusually quiet. Everyone put it down to being tired and left it at that. 'Miss Durant, may I have a word in my office?' The headmaster asked sternly.  
'Yes professor Dumbledore.' Anna replied following him out of the Great Hall. Once securely in his office he offered her a Lemon Drop, she declined so he started straight on to the problem at hand. 'Annabelle, or should I say Taylor, we have been keeping a very close eye on you. What you did last night almost cost Harry and all your friends their lives. Not to mention yours. Do you not realize that if anyone had seen you change they would have immediately reported it to us? Rumours would start around the school and then it would no doubt get back to Voldemort. We do not want that happening. Do you understand? What on earth made you compromise your cover?'  
'No matter what you say Professor, you know and I know that I am not like the other students. I'm lying to my friends and I do not belong here.'  
'You belong here as much as the next person! You were sent here to protect Harry no matter what your parents think.'  
'But professor, the students already realize that I am not like them. I do not have to wear uniform, I have purple eyes and I know a heck of a lot more spells than they do.'  
'Then let them fuss over that. Do not give them any more reason to suspect you. I am also worried about your relationship with Mr Potter. If you get captured to protect him he will come after you if he is emotionally attached to you. Perhaps we should tell him who you really are and what you are.'  
'NO!' Anna screamed, eyes turning red and sparks shooting out of her fingers. 'Not now.' Reluctantly Dumbledore agreed. Anything to stop her from burning down the castle. 'Now, what have you learnt around the dangers surrounding Harry?' he asked trying to calm her down.  
'He's found a potions book. It's labelled 'property of the Half Blood Prince.' He's yet to know it's Snape's. He's trying to find what Malfoy's up to but has no idea what sort of danger he could be in, But does he ever? Speaking of danger I'm being watched. Well at least someone's attempting to watch me. I may have to go at the weekend. Try to eradicate whoever it is. Will that be possible?'  
'Tay-Anna... I do not appreciate your death threats even if you are being watched. Do you know who it is?' Anna laughed sadistically and grinned. Instantly Dumbledore knew the answer. Oh this girl could be a malicious person when the wrong people crossed her. 'Who is it?' he asked grudgingly, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer. 'Peter Pettigrew.' Smirking, she added 'Sir' sighing Dumbledore unwillingly agreed. 'Make sure you are not seen and that you are not being followed. Oh and Anna? Please, don't make a mess.'

Anna walked down towards the dock innocently. She had told Harry, Hermione and Ron she was meeting her sister at the Leaky cauldron and was staying there for the weekend. 'Well look who we have here! Never realized capturing you would be so easy. My Lord will be pleased.' Anna spun around faking shock. Noticing the look on Pettigrew's face she waited till he came up closer to her. Little did he realize he was playing right into her hands. Dropping the act she laughed callously 'Yes I'm sure he will be. Losing you will be the best thing that's ever happened to him. Do you even know what I am or who for that matter?' she asked  
'You? You are nothing. You are Potter's pathetic girlfriend and you're a witch. A pathetic one at that.' Anna beamed at him. She truly had no idea how idiotic his followers really were until that moment. 'Now now. Play nicely. I think you're the pathetic one. And I can see why your animagus form is that of a rat seeing as your face really resembles one. Anything you wish to say before you –how do I put this nicely? – die.' Anna paused for a few seconds then carried on. 'No? Well if you insist.' Whispering the same spell she used the other night she changed back into Taylor. Watching Pettigrew's reaction she sneered 'remember me?' Peter's face was now showing that of a man too scared to say anything. This was the girl that had killed off countless Death Eaters that summer; there was no way he was going to come out of this alive. Suddenly a spark of blue light was aimed at Anna she ducked quickly. 'What the hell was that?!' searching around in her pockets she tried to find something useful to use, however all she found was a few buttons, skiving snack box and a decoy detonator. Giving up on investigating what was in her pockets she stood up eyes turning from blue, to purple, to red and finally on green. 'Want to do that again?' Aiming her finger at the death eaters she provoked them. 'Too scared? Mouldy Voldy won't be too pleased.' Again they shot a curse at her, dodging out of the way she laughed again 'Sectumsempra? Oh how fourth year of you.' Retaliating she made lightening strike out of her finger and hit one of the death eaters. 'Haven't you heard? It's all about non verbal spells now.' In a split second she was standing in front of the two Death Eaters. 'Say bye-bye.' Waving she flicked her index and middle finger together and set them on fire. Appearing back in front of Peter again she kicked him and forced him to the ground. Cowering on the floor he stuttered 'W-w-what do you want?'  
'Me? Well I want many things. Voldy gone, you dead, and to know why you're following me and I suppose world peace would be nice...'  
'M-my lord made me, h-he said that you, you could be a help to us. I-if we captured you we could lure Potter in. Then k-kill him.'  
'Ahh see that's not going to happen. Ever.' Peter lay on the floor cowering, watching her eyes change from green to black. Taking her wand out of her boot she aimed it at him 'Crucio.' She whispered aiming her wand at him. Surveying him scream in pain and withering on the floor she laughed. 'Didn't think I was going to let you die easily did you? Silly little rat man. Avada Kedavra.' Seeing the life go out of him she turned around and apparated back to Hogsmead, but not before changing back into Anna.

Strolling into Dumbledore's office she sat down on the chair in front of his desk. 'What happened?' he asked her peering at her curiously through his half moon spectacles. He could see no evidence of blood or anything this time on her so she must have done what she was told for once.  
'Do you really want to know the details Albus? Or should we just leave it as this: they're dead. Oh and it's a shame the dock was made of wood... as I'm afraid I've sort of burnt it...'  
'Anna! Wait; what do you mean they? I thought it was only Peter Pettigrew you were going to kill?'  
'I was. It's not my fault he decided to bring along some friends. Can't a girl have any fun anymore?'  
'Go back to the common room Anna. I'll inform you if there is any news about the killings.'

'I know you're in there. You've got to come out some time. I thought you were braver than that Potter?' the room was pitch black and the only thing that Anna could here was a heart pounding. _H_e's _lying_ _Anna, he's lying, ignore everything he's saying. _She thought to herself. 'How does it feel to know that everything you've been fighting for is about to disappear from you? You think the only thing you have different from me, from the dark is 'love' but what is love Potter? Is love your girlfriend? Do you not realize that if she loved you she'd be here now.'  
'NO!' Harry screamed. 'Leave Anna out of this' There was a hiss from the corner of the room indicating that someone had just entered the room. 'Get out. Potter's mine. Potter's always been mine.' Why couldn't anyone see her? She was standing there. Right there. Next to Harry. Why couldn't he see her? 'Are you truly ready to meet your end?' Pointing his wand at Harry he shouted the final words. Surprisingly Harry wasn't doing anything to stop it. 'NO!' Anna yelled sitting bolt upright in bed. Panting hard she felt like she'd been set on fire. Ironic really. Jumping out of bed she wrapped her night gown around her and ran out of the dormitory closely followed by Hermione. 'Anna wait! Where are you going?' Dean and Seamus came out of their dorm too pursued by Ron and Harry. 'Anna? What's happened?' Harry pushed past the others and tried to wrap his arms around his girlfriend trying to calm her down. She pushed him off and carried on out of the common room and ran down the corridor straight into Professor Snape. 'Anna, why you are up? Go back to bed. All of you.' Grabbing her arm as she tried to keep running down the corridor he frowned at her. 'I can't...Harry...Dumbledore...Harry was dying and I-I couldn't do anything, I was just t-there and no, nobody could see me a-and I couldn't do anything. H-Harry was dead. Just lying there. B-blood everywhere.' Everyone was just looking at Anna, she was standing there waving her arms about so determined to keep walking somewhere. 'I-I killed them, b-burned them alive, I've never done that before. I'm horrible. W-what have I done?' Harry pushed everyone out of the way and wrapped Anna in his arms. 'Baby I'm here, I'm alive and you didn't kill anyone. It was just a bad dream. It's going to be okay. It was just a dream.' Anna wanted to scream at him. Tell him that him dying was anything but a dream. It was the future; unless someone changed it. And the last part was real, she normally felt nothing after killing a Death Eater but something happened when she killed these two. She saw flashbacks, flashbacks of their life, their families, their children, and their childhood, what made them become Death Eaters. 'I can't do this anymore.' She cried into Harry's chest clutching at his shirt.

* * *

Sorry this is a bit all over the place it seems that my hand has a mind of its own and just kept typing..

review and make my day? (:


End file.
